Smilling with Mistakes
by Naruhodo-Kun
Summary: Miles Edgeworth and Franziska von Karma discuss about Miles's father, a man who was smiling with mistakes, and only end up competing against each other for who will smile with their mistakes the most. (Notes: Suckish Summary, I don't own the characters, One-Shot)


**'Sup people! I'm back and now I decided to write a little one-shot, since I don't really have anything to do, and I don't have time for a chapter of my two stories, it's little and, yeah enjoy, I don't think I have much to tell.**

* * *

"Miles...?" A Wondering Franziska von Karma asked her ehem... "Little Brother", who was reading a case file of one of his father's trials.

"Yeah?" Miles Edgeworth's reply came fast, as he looked up at Franzika, stopping his reading.

"Can I ask you a question?" Franziska asking questions surely wasn't something usual, especially when she changes the silence in the room into something else.

"Go ahead," Miles's reply was once again fast, but he sure was surprised, Franziska? Questions? Hopefully it's not something he can't answer.

"What kind of man was your father?" Now that, oh that, was a question Miles didn't expect.

"My father...?" Miles pretends he didn't hear well, he tries to make sure of it.

"Did you not hear? Yes Miles, your father, Gregory Edgeworth," All right, now, Miles heard it all.

"My father... He was a Defense Attorney," He started, obviously, Franziska knew that already, he continued anyways "He was a serious man that fought to find the truth..." That seemed obvious to Franziska too, no wonder Miles is so obsessed with the truth, "Smilling wasn't something he usually did, it's not like he never smiled, he acutally did but-" He paused there, he tried to remember WHEN his father actually smiled.

"But...?" Franziska wanted Miles to continue, if Miles didn't seem so- into the thinking, she would actually whip him, but she waited.

"But not so often, I mean like, on special occasions, and... Whenever he made mistakes..." Miles didn't seem so proud with that, of course, who would be proud with a father that smiles whenever he's wrong?

"Smilling with his mistakes?" Franziska asked, curious and of course, wanting more details.

"I-It was more like a nervous grin to be honest" Miles didn't have wait to say, that much was obvious already.

"...Have you ever tried to do that? Maybe it would make you look wiser" Franziska tried to tease him.

"That's impossible, for me at least" Finally! Franziska found something she _might _be able to do that Miles can't!

"How about we try it?" Franziska asked, uh-oh, whenever Franziska wants to try something, it smells competition...

"How will we try it, Franziska, anything in mind?" Miles asked, oh man what did she have in mind now?

"Easy, you foolish fool! We'll play a game!" ...Okay now that went too far, but maybe, just maybe, that childish idea would make Miles go closer to his father.

"What kind of game, Franziska, care to enlighten me?" Now Miles was interested, he would try, if he lost... He may, or may not smile.

"Well, we ask each other a question, if the one answers correctly, we continue, if wrong, they must smile about it and continue, whoever manages to smile the most times when they answer wrong, wins" Now that was childish, but what did you expect from Franziska von Karma? Always trying to win against him.

"All right... Let's give it a try, you start though..." Miles said, calmly, he didn't even know what questions she might ask.

"Who of us lost the most times against Phoenix Wright?" Expect one, well kind of easy, but...

"...Me..." Though he hated to say it, indeed, he lost more times against Phoenix than her, but still.

"Foolishly admit your loss, are we, Miles Edgeworth, well anyways," Franziska did feel kind of proud there, but all that mattered to her was who would smile on the mistake first.

"How old were you when I bought you a whip as a birthday present?" That was an unforgettable memory, but still worth asking.

"Foolish fool asking this kind of foolish questions, 16, of course" Indeed, foolish question, how would Franziska forget the age she was when she got that whip, by him no less.

"...Right, your turn." Miles actually enjoyed it, even though it was just the second question.

"We both encountered a case that had to do with something flying, True or False?" Franziska asked, now trying HIS memory.

"True," Miles replied, how could he forget these hilarious cases?

"WRONG!" Franziska shouted, wait what, how was that possible?

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" His expression was totally not expected, he was about to fall from his chair, what was Franziska thinking anyways?!

"Now, falling for a little lie, are we, Miles Edgeworth?" She giggled, oh great, just teasing...

"I'll get you back..." He grinned- WAIT HE GRINNED WHILE HE FELL FOR A LITTLE LIE? Now that was a progress.

...They continued playing for what seemed like months, but passed just as hours, both Miles and Franziska tried to smile on their mistakes, in the end, Franziska lost, but deep inside, she was glad that Miles Edgeworth got to remind of his father a bit more than before, glasses and putting the hand in the pocket don't always make you similar to someone, not someone like Gregory Edgeworth, at least, for that one, they were both sure.

* * *

**Whelp, it kind of sucked, sorry XD **

**It was my first try on an one-shot, and also my first Ace Attorney fanfiction.**

**Reviews, anything? D:**


End file.
